Christmas Special 2012 - That One Faithful Day
by AnimeFanLoverForever
Summary: One-Shot. Its Christmas and our hero looks back in the past when he finally let go of her, finally moved on. But has he really let go of her? Has he finally moved on? Or does his heart still holds that feeling for her? READ & REVIEW!


**Naruto Fanfiction**

Christmas Special - One-Shot

**That One Faithful Day**

An eighteen year old sun-kissed teen groggily sat up on his bed, half awake. His eyes closed as he stretch his tired arms and legs, while yawning.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat there looking at nothing, but the blue painted wall. He blinked a couple of times before something caught his tired eyes.

He looked towards right, and looked out the window. However he couldnt see properly, so he tried to rub his eyes again, but he still couldnt make out what it is. Although he did see a white speck.

His eyes widened as he tried to look closer, without getting or falling off his bed. It seemed to failed, but curiousity won over that plan as he threw his blanket off him and ran towards the window legde, almost tripping over his own feet.

As he got there, the speck was slowly falling towards its end, the young sun-kissed boy followed it until it finally reached its end.

The very first snowflake finally fell in Konoha.

'Its here...' the young sun-kissed boy thought, 'Its finally here...' he looked away after the sky suddenly rained of snow. Then walk away towards his bed. 'Christmas is finally here...' he picked up his blanket and threw it back to its usual place. Not bothering to fixed his bed, before he went to the drawer next to the window and opened it.

He took something out, which was a red velvet box - about the size of his hand. He looked at it, before shutting his eyes tightly. As if remembering a painful event that happened years ago.

'I wish...' he thought sadly, as he went through the events that happened since he was little, he frowned as he remembered a certain part. A certain dark raven haired boy, with his back turned away from the village.

'I wish that I havent been an idiot, a fool...' he laughed as he remebered something funny. ' A knucklehead... as they use to call me.'

He opened his eyes once again before it fell back to the red velvet box in his hands.

He carefully held it tight, afraid that if he dropped it his life would finally end, afraid that if he held too tight his heart would break. He carefully put his other hand on top of it and walked towards his bed, and sat down.

He stayed like that for a moment as he recalled one particular event.

'Its was just like this...' he sadly thought. 'Just like this... that I held this box.. on that day I gave up on her...' he closed his eyes, and let his mind wonder to that one faithful day. Three years ago.

_A certain young fifteen-year old pinkette, was sitting down under a cherry blossom tree, her back on it._

_She wore a pink headband which was placed on her head, which also had the symbol that represents Konoha. She had red scarf draped around her neck, and she wore her usual clothes, which was a pink tank top and a pink skirt - with shorts underneath - to go with her top. She also had the normal ninja sandals, with heels on._

_As she sat there a gushed of wind came which made her shiver, in the cold. ' Its definatly coming...' she thought, as she wrapped her arms around her and sunk deeply in her scarf. "Yep." she said aloud, however her voice was muffled because of her scarf, which was now just below her nose. "Christmas is coming. And its gonna be here tomorrow."_

_She stayed there for a while until she stood up and started walking towards her house._

_As she was walking she thought of the things she could do for christmas. 'Maybe we could get Sasuke-kun something' her inner self intertwined._

_"Yea! Thats what we could do!" she whispered to herself. "Good idea!" and her inner self shook her head proudly. _

_'Oh! and get him something nice! maybe a suit?' her inner self drooled at the look of Sasuke in a suit. ' He can wear it in our wedding day! CHA!' her inner started to jump in joy._

_The pinkette just roled her eyes, "Thats too formal... maybe get a watch? That'd be nice..." she said while her inner self just snorted._

_"Get a watch for who?" another girl's voice said behind the pinkette. "Sakura?" Sakura whipped her head round and looked at her best friend. _

_Ino Yamanaka._

_Commonly known as the Queen of Gossips, to everyone but for her..._

_"Ino-pig..." Sakura looked at her best friend, who was smirking at her._

_"Come on Forhead," and Forhead was Ino's nickname for her. "Dont tell me your going to get Sasuke-kun a watch for christmas!" Ino pretended to be shock, which she got a glare from Sakura._

_"And?" Sakura put her hand on her hips, "What's it got to do with you?" she retaliated, which made Ino give her glares._

_"Nothing..." she said as she started to walk towards Sakura. "I thought that a suit __**and **__a watch would make Sasuke-kun look more handsome and maybe some of those beautiful fragant boy's colonges, hed looked handsome__** and**__ smell like a god..." Sakura watch as her best friend went to ninth cloud, which made her eyes twitch._

_"You know I thought of the same thing." she said which broke Ino from her daydream, which was her and Sasuke in a church with Sasuke wearing the suit she was going to give him and the watch and colonge he wore , but when they were about to say 'I do' her stupid best friend had to ruin it._

_"Yea, right" Ino just snorted, " you were about to give him __**a**__ watch..." she said as she started to walk past Sakura, "Cheapscake..." before Sakura could beat her up she disappeared in an instant._

_"Stupid pig..." she cursed under her breath, "One day I'll roast her..." as she also headed to get her present for her Sasuke-kun, before that pig gets there first. Then she would find Sasuke and give it to him before Ino does. _

_The next day Sakura quickly got up early and change into a slightly different attire, she still wore her usual clothing but with it she wore a pink coat which went down to her knees. And then quickly went out to buy Sasuke's presents. To her supries it only snowed a bit but not too much._

_It was about sunset after Sakura had just finish and picked the right suit and an expensive watch to match with it, along with a colonge that smelled like a god. She was particulary happy with herself that she bought it faster than she thought. _

_Spending time with Ino makes your fashion sense sharper, and she was also happy that knowing Ino she wouldve still be at a shop trying to find the __**right**__ suit for Sasuke and she probably went to about five different stores to find one._

_"Your going down pig." Sakura cheered happily to herself as she headed to her next destination._

_Team 7's training ground._

_Knowing Sasuke he would be there spending his time training and polishing his skills. Afterall he wanted to pay Naruto back, since it was Naruto who brought Sasuke back a couple of months ago._

_And it was also Naruto who carelessly went and left the village to rescue Sasuke, no matter how many times he's been warned not to because its too dangerous since there was Akatsuki around the area._

_But he didnt get the title knucklehead ninja for nothing, so he went and disobeyed the orders of the Hokage, Tsunade. And took his chance and ran out of the village in the middle of the night, to everyone's suprise, without even letting the guards, guarding the gate, realise that he's gone._

_A search team was assembled the day after, when the landlord of Naruto's apartment went to his apartment to collect tax. However no answer came and he thought that the boy mustve ran away cause he probably didnt have enough money to pay it. _

_So the landlord reported it to the Hokage which made her suspicious, and asked the landlord if he could open the door to the apartment which he obliged._

_When they got there no one was there and Naruto's ninja bag was gone from his wardrobe which made Tsunade's suspicion clear. So she paid the landlord and assembled a search team to find Naruto immedietly and bring him back._

_But as they were about to set off, they were stopped when a suddenly bruised and battered Naruto came limping back to Konoha with their lost teammate Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha placed carelessly on his back._

_Shikamaru who was the leader of the search team immediatly called Tsunade and reported to her that Naruto was back, with Sasuke on his back. And by the time they arrived there Naruto could barely stand up and finally started falling towards the ground. It wouldve been face flat first if it wasnt for Sakura helping him up whilst Kakashi took the wounded Sasuke off his back._

_Then later that week they were both stuck in the hospital for a long time and Naruto was suspended from taking any missions, much to his dismay._

_Just thinking about Naruto made Sakura realise that she hadnt bought him a present, afterall they were __**best friends**__ and best friends are suppose to give them presents but she was too concerned that Ino might give Sasuke his christmas present before she does and then he might think that she was copying Ino._

_Naruto and Sakura's friendship grew more and more, when Sasuke was gone, until they became best of friends. They would look after each other and help each other even tease each other and punch each other, well its mostly Sakura doing this stuff. So Sakura felt bad for forgetting Naruto. After what he had gone through to get Sasuke back for her and she only gave him a soft thank you._

_Her mind was cleared when she finally arrived in her destination and to her luck Sasuke was indeed there training in a clearing with a little bit of snow on the ground. _

_She held the bag with Sasuke's presents in and tightened her grip on them, and slowly walked towards him._

_Sasuke, who was training with his sharingan on, sensed Sakura's arrival which made him...excited and shock at the same time._

_"Sakura..." he said, as she stopped right in front of him._

_"H-Hello Sasuke-kun" she replied as she tried to hide her blush from her crush and the love of her life. "H-how you are you t-today? H-have you g-got a moment?" she finally composed herself and looked at the Uchiha, who looked at her with his sharingan eyes._

_'That sounded lame Sakura' her inner self intertwined. 'Your making us look like retards! Stop stuttering and be more self-centered!' Sakura just ignored her inner self and shut her inside her mindscape._

_Back in real life, Sasuke looked at Sakura, he looked at her up and down checking her out. Which was very unsual for the young dark raven haired boy._

_There an awkward silence._

_"Sure" Sasuke lamely said. "So... what did you want?" Sakura's blush came back once again._

_"M-Merry Christmas S-Sasuke-kun!" she shut her eyes closed and handed Sasuke the giftbag, with his presents for him._

_'Tell her now! Its the perfect time!' he wildly thought. 'And Sasuke you can tell that she still likes you!' although he didnt have an inner self, he was unsually shouting inside his head these days. 'Tell her that you love her! She had matured when you were gone and had gone stronger, so she'll be perfect for making heirs and the revival of the Uchiha clan. Plus she's gone from that helpless child into a fully grown woman!'_

_Sasuke took the handbag, as well as take Sakura's hands into his rough ones._

_With this sudden contact, that she did not expect, Sakura shot her head up and her eyes quickly landed on Sasuke sharingan eyes._

_Her eyes widen as she looked down at her hands, which was now in Sasuke rough ones._

_'Sasuke-kun's holding our hands!' her inner self jumped up and down childlessly._

_"S-Sasuke-ku-" she cut off when Sasuke's rough lips was crushed into hers._

_Unknown to them a certain sun-kissed boy was staring at them, tears streaming down his whiskered face._

_"No..." he whispered as the tears keep coming. "No... Its not true!" he couldnt bring himself to shout, as his words were kept in a whisper due to the emotional pain he's feeling now. _

_His heart was shattered into a million pieces and he couldnt bare staying on that spot watching the love of his life kiss the man he grow up with and awknoledge him as a brother. _

_He did what was the best option for him. He ran._

_He ran away, tears streaming from his face, whilst clutching a red velvet box in his hand. _

_He ran and ran, unable to stop. The stares of confusion in the villager's faces he was recieving were all nothing to him, he didnt care anymore. This world hated him. So the only way was to break it. The world and people in it broke his heart._

_The girl of his dream didnt love him, the way she love the dark raven boy. She didnt give him a chance, just friends - that was all he was to her, best friends. So what did she do? She shattered it. She shattered his heart._

_Then his brother. The Uchiha he cared so much as much as to go to those lengths of going after him even though it was futile. Because he was his __**brother.**__ He brought him back for her. And he comes back here crushing his heart the same time as the girl of his dreams shattered it._

_As he finally got to his apartment he shut and locked the door quickly, as if hiding himself from the world that broke his heart, from the girl that shattered it, from his brother that crushed it._

_His body slid down on the door frame, nobody would know how much this young sun-kissed lad is suffering now. The girl of his dreams kissing his brother, his brother of all people._

_Of course he knew that he had no chance with the cherry blossom, the young pinkette had a crush on the raven haired boy since childhood and their academy days. _

_"W-we w-were j-just __**friends**__.." he whispered, his tears kept streaming down his face, he buried his head on his knees with his hands place on top, as he clutch the red velvet box on his hands, careful not to crush it, as it would crush his heart just like what his brother did, careful not to let it fall on the floor, as it would break his heart just like what the world did to him, careful not to throw it, as the special thing inside it would shatter just like what the love of his life did._

_They broke his heart, she shattered it, and he crushed it. _

_A couple of minutes lasted as sleep claimed him in that position, even sleep cant take away that pain he's suffering now, not even for a moment. Even though he was sleeping his tears kept coming, his heart kept breaking, it kept shattering. _

_"J-just __**Best friends**__..." he murmured, "We were just __**best friends **__and nothing else..." _

Those were the last words, he spoke. When his heart was finally battered. From all that, he finally let it go.

He let go of the love of his life. He didnt feel anything anymore. Not love. Not kindness.

Everything that suited him. His warm aura, his warm goofy grin, his kindess, everything that suited him was gone, it disappeared on that same Faithful Day.

Ever since then, he did what was only best for him. He strived to become Hokage.

He cut himself off from his friends. From everyone. From his brother. And. From the love of his life. He didnt want anything to do with them and became what Sasuke was a long time ago, someone who has no heart. His heart became shallow. The kucklehead they knew a long time ago died in that same spot, the spot where he saw them together.

Ever since then, he trained and trained until the next chunin exams. He entered it and won. He became a chunin, after a year since that day, he became a jonin, then the next year he became an ANBU captain.

And thats what the result it now, he is finally one step of becoming the Hokage and no one can stop him now.

Not him. Not her. No one.

He even beat the record of the Yondaime. Which was how many shinobis you could kill, and how long you can kill them. And he beat both of those. Which gained him an amazing reputation.

The ANBUs in his squad and other squads all respected him. Also his skills were also polished. To stay in your position as an ANBU captain you must be stonger, bolder, you mustnt have any emotions when fighting is involve espicially if its assasination. If you are ordered to assasinate someone then you must go for the kill. No emotions nothing.

And that was perfect for the young sun-kissed boy. Also his thinking skills has also gone to another level, hes probably leveled with Shikamaru, in planning things, and traps. He was one of the strongest of all. You could even say that he probably levels a Kage.

Of course with his reputation growing every single day, his friends would know about it, its been rumors in the village afterall, even in other villages.

Everyone knows him. Everyone now knows who Naruto Uzumaki is.

The Orange Spark of the Village hidden in the Leaves. The Spark that levels the Flash of the Yondaime - the Yellow Flash. His father, Minato Namikaze.

After Naruto became Head ANBU he finally overpowered the Yellow Flash, he became one of the strongest in the world.

Everyone knows him and fears him, also the village now knew who he was. He was Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's only son. When the village found it it spread until it reached every single village in the Ninja world. They even put a bounty on his head. 100,000,000 yen.

Of course his friends tried to talk to him or at least see him, but he would always find a good excuse. The only person he's had contact with was the Hokage, Tsunade. He has to afterall report his missions so there was no choice but to talk to her.

Tsunade fully understands why Naruto has done this, and she cant do anything about it even though she want to. She was also fairly disappointed at her student for not noticing Naruto, but she cant blame Sakura. She was like that once, with that pervert Jairaya.

She love someone else and Jairaya loved her and she pushed him away, and she only realise that when he died, while he was interogating Pain's hideout. So she has no reason to blame everything on Sakura. So instead she let Naruto choose what's right for him and if he thinks that this is what he is suppose to do, then she has no choice but to follow and support him.

Out of all the people that Naruto knew, there was only two people who knew about Naruto's sudden change of attitude, and that was Tsunade and Kakashi. It was only Tsunade at first but Kakashi manage to pry something out of her, although he promise not to tell the true reason to everyone else that knew Naruto.

Kakashi also thought the same thing as Tsunade - to let Naruto choose what's best for him. He see's his dead friend Obito inside of Naruto and everytime he sees him he would think of the time when Obito died, and the promise Obito asked him a lone time ago. And that was to protect Rin with his life.

But he failed to protect her, as she disappeared from the village without a trace. It was the same thing, Naruto loved Sakura but Sakura loves Sasuke - Obito loved Rin but Rin loves him.

But Obito died and thinking that Naruto will die made Kakashi wanna rip his hair out. Afterall Naruto was his sensei's son and he wanted to protect Naruto with his life, and he sees Obito inside of Naruto. So if Naruto dies then the past would repeat itself and he would have live a life full of guilt.

Meanwhilst Sakura had been different after Naruto cut himself from his team and everyone he knew. Sasuke and her had been going out, no doubt about that, after that kiss they shared. However she doesnt feel anything when she's around him, all she feels is his dark cold aura even though he changed from being a stoic and level headed boy to a talkative and nice guy.

She change after Naruto left Team 7, it was too late when she finally realise who she loved the most.

Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

He took her heart with him and cut himself from her and from everyone else, without even saying why. The only reason why she dated Sasuke was because she wanted to see if she still has feelings for him, but as soon as she dated him. Naruto was gone, and that was when she realise that she didnt love Sasuke - it was just a stupid crush. And the one she loves the most is that knucklehead, Naruto.

Sasuke, being the clever type, knew that Sakura didnt love him anymore. The only reason why she dated him was to see if she truly loves him but Sasuke guess no, because she never let him kiss her again, and he was a fool in thinking that she still loved him, so thats why he kissed her on that day. He aswell as the other Konoha 11 didnt know what was the reason behind Naruto's sudden change of attitude.

Naruto resigned himself from Team 7 the day after that Faithful day, and on the same day Sasuke and Sakura started dating which made his blood boil, but as he went up the ladder his feelings for Sakura dissapted, and nothing was left.

Naruto stood up from his bed still holding the red velvet box in his hands and look at it with sadness, being ANBU captain he wasnt aloud any emotions but he was alone and he could easily kill that person who will make rumors about him, having emotions.

He slowly put it down on the bedside table and went to take a shower. After a couple of minutes he got out of the shower and got all his ANBU stuff together, he then put on his mask which was a fox's face mask. With his ANBU uniform, he wore on top of it all a black cloak with red flames at the bottom.

He took the cloak from it hanging place and looked at it. "This is all I have left of you..." he sadly whispered. "Pervy-sage"

'You taught me a lot of stuff... ' he thought as he threw it behind his back. 'And I'm going to get stronger until I am the best in the world! Believe it!' he went to the bedside table and got the red velevet box that was sitting there.

"But first," he murmured. "I'll have to get rid of everything that reminds me of her..." Naruto threw it in the air and caught it with his right hand, then shoved it inside his pocket.

He then went down the stairs and had some breakfast, which was - well you guess. Ramen. Even though his attitude change he still loves Ramen.

After he was done he quickly rushed towards the front door and went outside, and started walking towards the Hokage Tower.

He change apartments the day he left Team 7, since he knew that the Rookie 9 and Gai's team will be searching for him for answers, so now he lives near the ANBU headquarters, about five minutes walk from his apartment.

Plus normal civilians and ninja's who arent ANBU are strictly not aloud near the ANBU headquarters which is near the Hokage Tower but its on the east side, also the ANBU headquarters has a special gate which requires a pass, and if you havent got any then your not aloud in. But if it counterfeit then you will possibly be executed.

'Stupid Baa-chan...' he groaned, he was going to have another mission **but **it was going to be with three Jonins. 'She usually just gives me S-rank mission on my **own**.' he rubbed his temples in annoyance, he was paranoid that she was up to something. 'Ive just got this feeling... that she's on to something...'

He finally reached the Hokage Tower and went up the stairs. 'Oh well, I'll find out when I see her...' he turned to a corner and saw a woman, his age, with her ANBU mask off. She had long brown hair and her eyes were deep purple.

"Mai-chan..." the young woman turned towards the person who said her name. She was shocked to see that the person who called her was none other than the Head ANBU.

"Naruto-sama!" she quickly bowed down, whilst hiding her blushing cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in an authorative voice. Instead of making the young woman wince, her blush went deeper.

"I-I w-was r-reporting my latest mission N-Naruto-sama." she said as she raised her head to look at the Head ANBU.

'OMG! He's so handsome and sexy! And those muscles! Those biceps! No wonder why he's the hottest guy in ANBU! And every girl seems to want to join ANBU lately!' the brown haired woman went from pink to red, as she over look the young handsome man infront of her.

"I see..." Naruto said as he was walking towards the young brown head. "Well maybe you should go home," he said as he went pass her. "You look like a tomato..." was all he said as he turned to the next corner.

Mai seems to be drooling when he went pass, "Yes, Naruto-sama!" she walked towards the exit while daydreaming about what she just saw.

Meanwhilst, Naruto seems to get a headache. Being one of the hottest guy in Konoha - maybe the top hottest guy - it was kind a irritating, especially if your the Head ANBU.

'No wonder why that teme, get paranoid when girls stalked him...' he groaned in annoyance. 'A fanclub is fine, but girls **stalking **me! I dont think that's even legal!' before he could shout to the whole world, he already arrived outside the Hokage's door.

He heared mumurs inside but he couldnt make out what they were saying.

He slowly opened the door and went inside, the murmurs seemed to stopped by the time he shut the door and turned around.

By the time he turned around, his eyes widened, and wished that he just decline the offer from Tsunade.

There standing infront of him, looking at him with the same expression were none other than his former sensei and the two people he's been avoiding for almost four years.

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

Naruto finally regained his composure, and glared at Tsunade. He stormed casually towards the Hokage's desk.

"What is the meaning of this **Hokage-sama**..." he glared at Tsunade, who was looking at him like she normally does. Naruto rarely calls Tsunade Hokage, only when he's mad about something.

"What do you mea-" Tsunade was cut off when suddenly a fist collided with her desk which broke it in half.

"Dont talk as if you you dont know what I mean!" he glared with Tsunade, his eyes filled with anger.

"I dont know what you mean, Naruto." she calmly said, as she turned her chair around to face the village.

Naruto growled."Yes, you do. You set me up." he tightened his fist, blood pouring from his hand. "You were going to team me up with them! Werent you?!" he accusingly pointed behind him, to the people who were standing there, frozen in place by the strong aura emiting from the young sun-kissed boy. The boy they once knew, as a kucklehead, could make them stand there frozen in place.

Even Kakashi was a taken by suprise when Naruto smashed the desk and broke it in half. There was only two people he knew that could smash that desk in half and that was Sakura and Tsunade.

With their amazing super strength they could break someone's neck by just flicking a finger.

Sasuke, who was usually stoic around the Hokage seemed to be taken a back as well. He didnt know that Naruto was that strong, even Naruto's aura froze him in place.

Meanwhile, Sakura seemed to be feeling a lot of emotions. She didnt know what to feel. There he was Naruto, the man who took her heart and cut himself from his friends and the world that hated him. All she wanted was to run up to him and give him a bone crushing hug but she knew better than to do that. This wasnt the same Naruto she fell in love with three years ago.

This Naruto had no emotions, this Naruto wasnt the same kind, gentle man she knew, and his aura was filled with killing intent. It made her shiver to the bone.

Tsunade didnt answer, which made Naruto even more angrier. He really hated it when he's trying to ask a question and the person doesnt reply.

"Fine! If you wont answer then leave it, cause Im not taking this mission anymore! Id rather stay at my office than go to this stupid mission!" he shouted as he strainghtened himself, not realising that his hand was bleeding.

He turned around avoiding the stares he was recieving from the three familiar faces. He stormed pass them and before he opened the door he looked back at Tsunade, his face was now calm and stoic.

"I rarely get angry Hokage-sama, but today you just burst my bubble that kept me from cutting everything that I have with you." he opened the door with his bloodied hand. "Goodbye Hokage-sama" he slammed the door shut and walked back towards his office.

The three ninjas inside the Hokage's office all sighed a sigh of relief. They were all panting heavily from that amazing strong aura.

"N-Naruto has gone really strong.." Kakashi said as he wiped an invincible sweat from his forehead.

"Y-yea... I never thought he could get that strong..." Sasuke said as he looked towards Sakura who was looking straight ahead. "Sakur-" Sasuke couldnt finish his sentence when Sakura suddenly spoke.

"He's change..." she looked down and held the tears that was threatening to stream down her face. "The boy I fell in love with is gone..." the tears that she held in were streaming down her face on their own. "I want him back..."

Sasuke who was looking at her, didnt feel anything, even when she said she loved Naruto and right in front of him too.

"T-then why wont you go after him, Sakura?" he suddenly asked which made two pair of eyes look at him.

"W-what?" she asked as she looked at him, confuse. "W-what do you mean?"

Sasuke looked at her then outside the Hokage office that overlook Konoha. "I dont think we werent meant to be for each other." he said, which confused Sakura even more but before Sakura could say something Sasuke beat her to it.

"I knew..." he started, "I knew that, the only reason why you dated me was to find out if you still have feelings for me or not." he continued.

"And I guess no, since you didnt let me kiss you after that day..." he looked at Sakura once again, but his eyes didnt hold the anger that he was suppose to feel when a boy's girlfriend just admitted that she loves someone it was more like he understands what she was trying to say.

"Im sorry Sasuke..." she said, she dropped the kun when they started dating, since it was more like a childish thing to do. Sakura bowed her head down in shame.

"You shouldnt be... that thing you called 'love' towards me was nothing but a crush.. heh. I even bet that most of the girls that were chasing me back in our academy days has already moved on." Sasuke chuckled, but not in a dark way like he used to do.

"So dont be ashame of yourself. Back on that day when I saw you I immiedtly wanted you then all of a sudden I kissed you, I didnt love you back then Sakura... it was only a mild teenage crush that we all teenagers have plus Im the same when we dated I didnt feel anything like a spark or something... it was just nothing.. but when we went out to go to one of Ino's party... well I felt exited somehow... I felt so warm... And soon I realise that I did not love you. But Ino... So Im sorry too Sakura." Sakura looked at Sasuke and then wiped her eyes that was filled with tears.

They totally ingnored the two people in the room as they were into their conversation, but the two people just stayed quiet and listen.

"Its alright Sasuke, and its the same with me... but with Naruto... when Im around him I suddenly feel warm, feel safe. But when I was with you all I felt was some kind of friendship-relationship kind of thing..." she looked depressed again as she thought back to the time she shared with Naruto. Oh how much she wanted to go back in time and tell Naruto how much she loves him.

"But, Im not sure anymore..." she mumbled. "He's not the same Naruto we once knew, hes not the kind, gentle, nice kucklehead we once knew... he's changed... and I dont even know what cause that!" Sakura was once again crying, Sasuke walked towards her and tended to her like how a brother should react when his younger sister is crying.

"Shhh... Its ok Sakura, none of us know..." he whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down.

The two people with them looked at each other, Tsunade slightly turned around and looked at Kakashi in the corner of her eyes, trying to hint something, which Kakashi caught right away.

Kakashi turned around facing two of his students, he sighed a deep sigh and spoke.

"Sasuke, Sakura... " he started as both of his students looked at him confusion written all over theyre faces. " I think there's something you should know"

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him and nodded theyre heads.

"The reason why Naruto left Team 7 is..." he looked at both of his student's faces, which was filled with shock.

"Y-you knew!?..." Sakura whispered, as she looked at Kakashi anger filling her face, but Sasuke's grip held her in. "And you didn-" she was cut off when Sasuke spoke.

"I think he has a reason for this Sakura... " he looked at Tsunade who stayed quiet for the whole conversation. " And Im guessing that you knew as well Hokage-sama. About Naruto's sudden change of Team and attitude. But Im guessing that you also has a good reason to keep it from us." Sasuke calmly said, but deep inside his blood boiled, but he has to keep calm for Sakura's sake.

Although they didnt get a reply, but they both knew that Tsunade did know. "You better have a good explenation for this Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura pried Sasuke grip on her and looked at Kakashi, who only nodded.

"As I was saying... Naruto left Team Seven because..." Kakashi trailed off, he was thinking of the nicest way of saying this to them. "He saw both of you kissing..." with this the room went deadly quiet.

"W-what?!" Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time. "N-Naruto saw us kissing? You mean..." she looked at Sasuke who had the same expression she had.

"Yeah, and the reason why we kept this from you both was because I couldnt do it... I couldnt tell you. If Naruto chose not to tell you and cut himself from the rest of his friends - even if I wanted to tell you and fix this whole thing - I cant, its Naruto's choice if he want it this way then I cant do anything about it. And if you ask how I knew was because I got the information from Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi looked at Tsunade who's back was still turned from them.

Both teens looked at the Hokage, neither of them could think of anything to say. They both knew that Naruto loved Sakura since they were young and if he saw them kissing then his heart mustve been broken.

"My reason is the same as Kakashi..." she finally said, but she didnt turned around. Looking specifically at Sakura "And I couldnt just go after you, Sakura, and tell you it was all your fault for making Naruto do this. I mean I was the same like you... back in those days I loved someone else, but he died and I never loved anyone else. But..." she stopped there, but you could hear sobs coming from the old Hokage.

"B-but Jairaya was there... for me yet I pushed him away... even when he was there when I was breaking down... h-he did stupid things which made me laugh, which made me mad, which brought me back to life... he loved me... but I still pushed him away... and then... on that day, the d-day when I realise I loved him, he died... my heart was breaking... I couldnt take it. I regretted things in life. And that was one of the major things." she turned around and looked at her apprentice, who was now crying into her hands with Sasuke there patting her back.

"I wanted to help you... to tell you to open your eyes. To see the person who truly loves you, I wanted to tell you directly, so that the past wont repeat itself again. B-but after considerations... I couldnt... I coulnt bring myself to, its Naruto's choice. If he wants to leave everything behind and let everything go, then I'll support him all the way. Im sorry both of you..." she whispered the last bit as the tears kept coming and never stopping.

There was silence in the room, the only thing you could hear were the sobs and cries of the women in the room.

After a couple of minutes, the two women finally calmed down.

"I-Im going after him..." Sakura broke the silence that surrounded the room, "And tell him that I love him, that I want him, and make up for everything that happened a long time ago. On the same day today." the eyes she wore was one of a motivated person. "And.." she said as she turned on her heels and walked towards the door. "Im not going to let him go... never..." with that she left to find the young sun-kissed boy leaving the three bewildered in place.

But they wore a smiling face. Secrets, Sadness, Feelings that they kept has been let out on the same day that they kept it.

"Good luck Sakura..." Tsunade whispered as turned around to look at the village and as she wiped a tear that was about to fall out of her red poofy eyes.

Meanwhile Naruto was already in his office, signing papers. But his mind kept trailing back to the Hokage office and what he just did. He just couldnt get his mind off it. Which really annoyed him to the core.

But his mind was brought back to reality when a suddenly a knock was heared from his door.

"Grrrr..." he growled, he was already having a bad day to start off with, then there's that incident at the Hokage Tower and now someones annoying him.

"Enter!" he shouted, as he stretch his back which was aching from all that bending. The next thing he knew he was on the floor.

"Ugghhh..." he groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "W-what just happened..." he slowly stood up, using the table as a support. But the next thing he knew he wished he didnt.

There standing in front of his desk, was the last person he wished to see.

There standing was none other than, Sakura Haruno, the one who he loved since he was young, the one who he bled for, almost died for, did everything for.

Naruto helped himself up using his desk as a support, he was bewildered on the spot, he didnt know what was going on.

"Naruto..." that voice, it was the voice of an angel to him. It was the voice he's been longing for, the voice he hadnt heard from in four years, yet the owner of that angelic voice was standing in front of him now. Eyes red, and tear marks on her cheeks.

'She must've been crying...' Naruto thought as he looked at her direction and soon it fell on her beautiful emerald eyes, which was looking at his own with sorry, but it still looked beautiful.

"They're beautiful..." he mumbled, but it seems as though Sakura heard it, since her face went from her normal colour to the colour of her hair.

Naruto quickly clasped his hand over his mouth. 'What the hell are you doing Uzumaki?!' he ran his hand over his sun-kissed hair and closed his eyes shut in embarassment. 'Get a grip Uzumaki! Remember! ANBU captain equals NO EMOTIONS!' Naruto calmed himself down, but it due to failed as he turned around and found that she wasnt where he last saw her, which was a couple of metres away from him, which now led her right in front of him, her hands on top of his as she slowly took his hand away from his forehead.

'Those hands...' he trailed off.

"Theyre soft... silky and beautiful.. that it makes me wanna kiss it all over..." now he's really done it, he closed his eyes shut, while his face went tomato red. He really didnt mean to say it. But it seems as though his mouth has a brain of its own.

Sakura, who clearly heared what Naruto said, went from pink to red. She really didnt thought that this visit would turned into this! She thought that Naruto would react differently, like angry at her something but this! This is kind a unexpected...

"Its ok..." she said a couple of seconds later, "Your at normal temperature..." she took her hand away from his forehead and took a step back from him.

'So that was it...' Naruto thought as he unclasped his hand, that was still covering his mouth. 'She was just checking my temperature... did I really go that **red?**' he looked at Sakura who had her head down, and looked as though she found the floor quite interesting.

But he knew better, after all those years of being with her he always knows everything about her, and he still does.

There was an awkward silence, between them. Neither knew what to do or what to say so they just stayed quiet.

"You've been crying..." Naruto was the first one to break that awkward silence, it seems as though he didnt like it so might as well start a conversation. "have'nt you?" he walked slowly back towards his chair and motion for Sakura to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Make yourself comfortable." said Naruto, as Sakura obliged with his request.

"So... have you?" Naruto said as he clicked his fingers and in an instant an ANBU just appered in a puff of smoke, which startled Sakura and almost fell of her chair if Naruto hadnt went round his desk in time to catch her.

Sakura prepared for the impact but it never came, instead she felt a pair of strong arms drape around her waist... it felt perfect. She turned around in time to see Naruto's ocean sapphire eyes.

"T-Thanks..." she stuttered as he put her back in her seat. "Coffee? or Tea? or anything? Juice or whatever.." Naruto asked as he went back to his chair.

"T-Tea please.." Sakura said. "Then make that two teas then." he turned towards the ANBU and nodded his head. And just how he enetered he disappered again in a puff of smoke. Momets later he came back with a tray of two cups and sugar on it as well.

"T-Thanks..." thanked Sakura, although she didnt get a reply, as she took her tea and sipped a bit of it.

Naruto soon took his and set it down on his table. "You may leave." said Naruto firmly. But before the ANBU could leave Naruto stopped him for a second. "Oh, and if you dare say one word of what happened here," he motioned by pointing on the ground, "your dead." said Naruto in a voice full of authority. "Understand?" the ANBU nodded and bowed his head.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. I will not speak one word of it." with that he left once again in a puff of smoke.

Sakura who watched the whole conversation, looked like she was about to brake down but she had to stay strong. 'For Naruto' she thought as she wiped away a tear, that was still in her eyes, when Naruto was sipping his tea.

There was silence, the only you could here were papers shuffling and the sipping of tea.

Sakura, didnt want to disrupt him so she stayed quiet, the accident before replayed in her mind drowning her. Which also made her forget what she was here for. Plus she thought that Naruto was so busy that he didnt want to be disturb.

The silence subsided when Naruto stopped doing his paperwork and stared at it for a while before speaking.

"You havent answered my question yet." said Naruto, as stuck his eyes on the paper on his hand. Sakura could see the hand that he had accidently bloodied when he lost his temper on her teacher, the hand which was now bandaged. Sakura had the urge to heal him but she didnt want to make him uncomfortable.

Sakura who was too lost in thought, as well as the silence that enveloped them, made her jump in suprise of the sudden conversation.

It took her a while to create an answer, but she **knew** that Naruto knew if she was lying or not, after all those times of chasing her around back in their olden days, so there was no point in lying to him.

She already created this mess and she was going to fix it.

"Y-Yea..." she said in a rather quiet tone.

The next thing that came out of Naruto's mouth seemed to take her a little suprise, she hadnt expected it, nevertheless him asking her.

"Why?" he said, his eyes were still on the paper that was on his hand. Never taking his eyes off them, not even a glance.

"W-what?" she was really suprise at the sudden tone of his voice, it was calm yet it was soothing, as if he was trying to hide his true feelings from her. But that made her even more determined to bring those feelings back, those feelings that belonged to her and only her. The feelings that he only gave to her and no one else's.

'But this time Im going to returned those feelings back.' she thought determindly, now remembering what exactly she was here for.

Naruto sighed. "I said.." he started as he shoved the paper to one pile and got another one. "Why? Why were you crying?" yet again there was a tint of kindness lurking in that voice.

Naruto knew that he was clearly giving in to his emotions, his feelings for the woman in front of him returning slowly and slowly until it was going to be free. But he made no stop to it, he didnt lock it again. 'It just feels perfect...' thought Naruto. 'Like it was meant to be free..'

Sakura who tried think of a possible answer could not decide what to say. She was still nervous of telling him, telling him how she feels. But she was scared that his feelings for her had already dissapated. Yet she remained calm on the outside but scared as hell on the inside.

'Just tell him...already!' her inner shouted at her.

'Its not that easy you know...' she said back, which made her inner self grumble in annoyance. 'Plus... what if he dont like me anymore? I'd make a complete fool of myself then!'

Her inner self just sighed. 'Listen, did you hear what he said just now? he asked you why you were crying. Its obvious that he still **cares **for you! So stop being a child and grow up! Tell him! How are you suppose to get your answers if you dont do it?' with that her inner self shut herself from Sakura's mindscape.

Sakura sighed a deep sigh. 'I-I have to tell him... I-I have to bring those feelings back... I cant keep this hidden..' though Sakura. 'I love you.' she looked up on Naruto, a glint of determination lingered in her eyes.

"I love you," Sakura said, which made Naruto stopped what he was doing, his eyes still on the paper. You can clearly see that he was shocked.

"W-What...?" he whispered, his voice growing silent by the minute.

"I love you," she repeated, which made Naruto's stomach, tickle. he could feel butterflies. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." there she finally said it, she said she love him. The determination still lingered in her emerald eyes.

The amazing feeling she was feeling now has been let free, ever since that day, the day Naruto left, the day Sasuke and her became an 'item' , and the next day she realise what her feelings were. It felt amazing, her emotions, and feelings were all free.

Naruto just stared at the white piece of paper in front of him, different emotions enveloped him. Happiness - that the love of his life finally confessed to him that she loved him, and Frustration - that she confessed to him and didnt even realise what she had done and what a big impact she dropped on him.

'Y-you cant Uzumaki...' he thought as he closed his eyes shut. 'You cant love her again.. you cant hurt yourself again... you've had enough... she's broken it..no she shattered it.. dont give in to that Uzumaki, remember your oath to the ANBU, you cant have emotions. You are a captain. You are one step closer to becoming Hokage.' his thoughts drowned him, he was slowly taking them in and the more he thinks about it, the more he thinks about her, he remembers the day that she shattered his heart and more he thinks about that day, his blood boils in anger.

Naruto clenched his fist on the piece of paper, his eyes furrowed in anger, depression, his andreline rushing like a wild cat.

Sakura who saw his sudden change of mood, suddenly got worried. What if she was right? What if Naruto really did move on? What of he didnt love her anymore?

"N-Naru-" she cut mid-sentence when he shot up from his office chair his fist clenched on the piece of paper on his hand.

"Shut up!" he roared making Sakura stand up and take a step back. What had she done?

"W-what's w-wrong N-Naru-" Naruto shot his head up and looked at her in the eyes, burning her to the core. Sakura hadnt seen Naruto this mad before. Not at her at least.

"What's wrong?!" he shouted louder than the last time. "I'll tell you what's wrong with me! Its you!" he accusingly pointed at Sakura, his eyes full with anger, "You and that **boyfriend **of yours! Teme!" he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the ground.

Sakura couldnt react in time as Naruto smashed his fist on his desk making a break in half, just like what he did back in the Hokage's office.

"**You come here!" **boomed Naruto, as well as pointing his finger at Sakura accusingly, "To me, in my personal office and then say to me that you **love me?!** After all those years! All those years of waiting for you! Asking you out on a date! **Bled** for you! Almost **died **for **you!** Keeping that **promise **to** you! I did all those things for you! Just to make you HAPPY! And what do I get? A punch on the face! Or a punch in the gut! Sending me to hell!" **Sakura who witnessed this sudden outrage stood still, frozen in the spot. Those words that Naruto said to her pierce her heart like a dagger. No, much worse. But she couldnt say anything back she deserve this, if she returned Naruto's feelings a long time ago, he wouldnt have suffered. "Im so sorry..." she whispered but Naruto's ranting blew that out of the window.

"You know... for years and years of rejection, I still love you. Even though you didnt love me back.. I cared for you. Heh. I ignored everything that was happening." this time Naruto's voice softened, it was as is he couldnt do it anymore, he turned around to look at the village in front of him. "In my **world, **my **dream**, you were there. With me. Beside me. I didnt care if you love that teme. But if you were just to give me one chance then I would be happy. I'd stop asking you out on a date. I'll move on, so that you can go on with your life. But," he stopped talking for a while, and heaved a deep sigh before continuing.

"You might not know this.. but I saw everything that happened on that day. The same day day." Once again he took a deep sigh, it was as if he couldnt bear it anymore. All the emotions that has been kept withing him. The feelings for the young Haruno behind him were being let out.

"I couldnt take it, so I ran away thinking that you will never love me. I withdraw myself from Team 7, cut everything that I had connections with my friends. Everything, even you. It was the only thing I could do. I always thought that you would always choose Sasuke over me, so I gave up. I gave up chasing after you. You have him now. That teme, he'll protect you and give you the love you always wanted. Yet you come here, and tell me that you loved me. Im over you now Sakura, I cant be with you. You failed to realise that I loved you, and now you come here and tell me that you have finally realise that you love me. After all those chances I gave you, you trashed them." Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura, that hint of kindess gone from his eyes. "And on that day. Today, on christmas day you shattered my heart, you trashed away the last chance you could be with me, just like the other chances I gave you. You dont deserve me Sakura. Im just you emotional pillar. That's all I am to you. A friend." With that Sakura, burst out crying, she fell on her knees and cried Naruto didnt even do a thing, he just stood there looking at her, with no sympathy whatsoever.

But deep within him, unknownst to him, his feelings were slowly coming back. His feelings for the young Haruno. And Part of him wanted to accept that love and returned it but the other didnt. Naruto just stood there letting instincts take over. He couldnt do it anymore, he was tired of this. Keeping his feelings, hiding them was too much.

There was silence. That silence gave both of them time to think, time to calm down. But in that silence, you could hear nothing but the sobs and cries of the pinkette on the floor.

'Im tired...I cant take it... Its too much...' Naruto sighed, he was tired of this. Tired of running away, tired of everything. He sat down on his office chair, his eyes fixed on the young pinkette that was on the floor crying her eyes out, which made Naruto even more frustrated. Frustrated that he shouted at her like that, frustrated because he didnt know what feelings he held for the young pinkette, and frustrated because he made her cry.

'I always make her cry. Crying deep inside.. Even though I can make her laugh, make her smile, and grin, on the outside. Deep inside I know she is crying, crying her heart out...' he sighed the hundreith time today, and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I hate this...' He just closed his eyes and let instincts take over, he couldnt take it anymore, he was so puzzled, so whats the best way to find the way? just let instincts take over.

'It might turn out good...' he thought, as he relaxed and let his instincts take over. But as soon as he relaxed...

...he did the unexpected.

He hugged her. He went up to her and hugged her. But no matter how many times he tried to let her go and just run away again, his body wont move, his mind wanted to go but his body wont. It felt perfect. Her head was place on the crook of his neck and he had his arms draped around her. Protecting her.

Sakura, who was on her knees stopped crying. It was all of a sudden, that he hugged her. It was so sudden that she was once again frozen to the spot. She couldnt move, her body was just there frozen. But deep inside she felt joy creeping, she felt happy but not too happy. 'He wont love me back... Ive scarred him too much for him to returned that love...' she shook her head, he wont love her again he's not that foolish enough. She started crying, afterall she's done to him its obvious he wont love her.

Naruto, who clearly oblivious to Sakura's actions, was also trying to gather his feelings together and think.

'Should I really give her the chance?..." he thought.' She'll hurt me again... and remeber you promised that you wont let youself get hurt again...Its too painful..' his face held a frown, which went unnoticed by the Haruno girl.

There was silence, they stayed like that for a while, both unsure of what to do. Both thinking very hard.

'What if..' Naruto was suddenly stopped when he suddenly disappeared only to reappear in a dark place where he stood upon a ginormous gate and a seal stuck on it. There was water everywhere.

"Kit..." a voice boomed from the inside of the gate, it wouldve scared other people but Naruto seemed unfased.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto sighed, he didnt want this right now. "What do you want? Cant you tell Im in a difficult situation right now?" he growled, he already had a headache.

"Just listen kit, cause Im only gonna say this once" you could see tails swishing behind the gate. "Give her a chance." with that Naruto snapped his head towards the dark gloomy gate.

"What?!" Naruto almost shouted, his voice was filled with confusion. "Listen, Im not getting hur-" Naruto was interrupted when Kyuubi suddenly intervine.

"I said listen!" The Kyuubi roared, "What Im trying to say is just give her a chance and if she breaks that damn heart of yours then thats it. Your finish. Move on. Simple as that."

"It sound simple, but its hard to do..." Naruto murmured, he hated it when Kyuubi was always the one leading their conversation.

"Listen, Just give her a damn chance, look at her for kami's sake! She's a right mess! She looked like she hadnt eaten for weeks! And you just started shouting and lecturing her a couple of minutes ago!" Kyuubi sighed, it was hard getting everything to fit through that numbskull's head. "And didnt you hear what she just said. She said she loves you!" Naruto frowned he didnt like where this was going and right now Kyuubi had the reasons why he should give her a chance while he's got limited reasons.

"Well she probably got dumped by that teme and wants me to be her rebound until she finds a way to get her little Uchiha back." Naruto just growled.

"Was she sad when you came into the Hokage office?" that was it, he was losing, he didnt have anymore reasons to back his plan up.

He just stayed quiet, trying to figure things out and make up reasons but couldnt think of any.

"If she was dumped by that Uchiha then she wouldve looked like what she looks right now, but as you went in she wasnt she was completely and utterly fine, no tear marks, no sign of insomnia nothing, she wasnt even holding, no scratch that, she wansnt even CLOSE to him. So my only guess was that she started crying after you left and probably that Hokage and that Pervert guy just told her the reason."

There was silence, Naruto's wall was completely broken. He lost in a stupid argument. Kyuubi could clearly see that the boy has already understood.

"Listen Kit, one more chance and thats it, if she fails then you can move on... Give her one last chance afterall one must have relationships with others before they find theire true love. Love doesnt always work that way... just remember that" with that as the closing of the conversation, the Kyuubi disappered along with everything else, as Naruto came back to reality. As the silence went by, Sakura started to calm down a bit.

"I-Im S-so S-sorry..." she tried to say between sobs, as Naruto listened to her intently. "I-Im sorry i-if I b-broke y-your h-heart... I know I-I deserve this...i-if y-you w-want..." Sakura sighed deeply, "I-I'll go... I-I'll get o-out of y-your life... L-Let you g-get on with you life...but..." she stopped, as she shifted in Naruto's tight grip on her, and wiped her tears away that was already starting to come back out again. "P-please..." she begged. "P-Please f-forgive m-me...a-at l-least w-we c-can b-be friends...but... I-I'll s-still l-love y-you... e-even t-though y-you d-dont l-love me a-anymore..." with that she pryed off Naruto grip, and ran towards the door.

Her last words were, "G-good bye... m-my t-true l-love..." before she slammed the door closed and ran outside.

Naruto, was still shocked from the last event, and just sat crouched there, but he was brought back when suddenly a thunder could be heared from the distance, he stood up and looked towards the window, you could see the sky getting darker and darker by the minute.

"First, its snowing, now its going to rain... We'll surely gonna get-" he stopped mid sentence when he notice that the rain had already started to fall. "Sakura! She'll get a cold from this! Knowing her she wont go back home! Stupid Naruto! Now look what youve done! Oh Hell! I dont even know why Im worrying so much! A couple of minutes ago I was rambling about how naive she was and lecturing her then there was that crying thing and now this! Your so hopeless Uzumaki!" he finally ran towards his now broken desk and then hopped over it and making a run out of the window, whilst grabbing his cloak and putting it on.

"The Desk can wait, but that girl cant..." with that he jumped off his office and headed into the rain looking for the pinkette.

Couple of minutes pass, but there was still no sign of the pinkette, a couple of hours pass but still no sign and he was already soaking wet his hair was now flat from the rain and all his clothes stuck to his body because of the water.

He jumped roofs to roofs whilst looking for the pinkette he had already went to all her favorite places, the shopping mall where her and Ino would shop, the flower shop, everywhere! but there was still no sign of her.

"Nevermind her! IM the one that's getting a cold! Your so helpless Naruto! But it cant be helped she could be wadering the rain right now...maybe even in a comf-" he stopped mid sentence when he notice a familiar apartment.

Naruto groaned, why didnt he just checked there first before he went out in the rain! "Why didnt I just checked her house first before I went out in this stupid rain..." he slapped his forhead and went towards Sakura's apartment, which was a couple of minutes walk but since he was a shinobi it was easier jumping from roof to roof.

As he ran there, his thoughts were being dragged back to the conversation he had with Kyuubi hours ago. He still had trouble getting everything that Kyuubi told him in his head.

But the words that kept him preoccupied was the words the Kyuubi last said. 'One must have relationships with others before they find theire true love...huh?' he thought, his heart beating faster and faster, by the minute and by then he had already arrived in her doorstep.

Without second words he banged the door hard, making sure she heared it. There was no answer.

He knocked on it harder this time. There was still no answer. He was about to go into the rain again in search for Sakura, before he was stopped by the door opening.

He whipped his head round and found Sakura there, still on the same clothes but the only thing different was that she looked so beat up, which made Naruto feel bad. He mustve hit a nerve really hard with those words of his.

With Sakura, she was more than suprise to see the last person she expected to see.

"N-Naruto..." she whispered, and before she could even ask him why he was here, Naruto started laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" she asked clearly confused of Naruto's actions, but Naruto still didnt answer and Sakura just waited till he stopped.

"I-I cant believe I went round Konoha five times and I just realise that you were safely here... Your so stupid Uzumaki!" he wiped away a tear from all the laughter he just left out, it was nice actually he hadnt laugh for years since he became an ANBU Captain.

Sakura stood there dumfounded "What?!" she shouted, "You went out in this rain f-for m-me...?" she whispered the last bit, but Naruto heared clearly but said nothing. Now that he'd found her what's he suppose to do now?

There was an awkward silence between them, before Sakura realise that it was still raining and Naruto was there exposed to the rain...

She hesitated at first but finally found the courage, "You'll catch a cold if you stay there, come in.." she moved to the side letting Naruto inside, which Naruto obliged and stepped into her apartment, which was pretty simple, apart from the Pink wallpaper she had. Which Naruto giggled at.

Sakura went to the next room and got out a moment later with a towel and some clothes. Which was to his suprise, for mens.

At first he thought it was Sasuke's but then that was binned when she said it was her father's and that she just kept it in case something bad happened to him and she wanted something to remember him by.

"The bathroom's to the left" she said as she pointed to the bathroom.

Naruto just obliged and a couple of minutes pass until he got out only to find Sakura sitting down on the couch and on the table there was two cups one in her hand the other on the table which he though was for him.

"Make yourself comfortable..." said Sakura, in a soft monotone. Naruto went to the side of the sofa and sat there.

"I d-didnt know if you wanted cofee or tea... but I only had tea I dont drink coffee.. sorry.." she whispered as she looked away.

Naruto got hold of his cup and took a sip from it. "Its ok, i dont mind anyway..."

There was a silence between them. Both thinking of what to say.

"I-" they both said at the same time, they looked at each other and smiled.

"You first." Naruto suggested.

"No, you first" replied Sakura and before Naruto could protest she beat him to it. "The guest goes first." she said firmly.

Naruto just sighed in defeat. There was seconds of thinking before Naruto spoke. "Sakura, Listen... Ive been thinking about.. you know... Our relationship.." Naruto inhaled deeply, this was it. This caught Sakura attention, and her face held a frown, Naruto saw it however he still continued, he needed to do this.

"I-Im.." he started, "Im going to give you another chance," he said, which Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"Im going to let you enter my heart, give you my heart, let you fix it, and give my love only to you..heh. My heart has always been yours since the start, even when I shouted at you.. it was still there, that feeling of love for you it was still there, lingering inside waiting to be let out."Naruto inhaled deeply this bit was the hard bit...

"I love you, Sakura Haruno." with that said Naruto felt warm lips on his, it took him a minute to realise that this was true.

Sakura, the girl of his dreams, was right here kissing him! After a couple of minutes he finally closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Sakura was now sitting on his lap and Naruto had his hands on her waist. A couple of moments pass before they broke for air, they were both panting very heavily.

"Sakura-chan... " Naruto said softly adding the suffix at the end of her name, his eyes twinkled once again the blue of his eyes glistened in the light. He was so happy right now.

"Naruto... I love you too... and I promise... I wont break your heart again.. I'll fix it, I will always love you forever... and that's a promise of a lifetime.." once again, Naruto captured Sakura's soft lips and they started kissing.

They once again broke from the kiss, as Naruto fished something out from his pants pocket, he took it out and showed it to Sakura, it was a red velvet box. The same box he was about to give to her before that one faithful day. He gave the box to Sakura who looked at it intently. As Sakura opened the red velvet box her eyes widened.

Inside the box was a necklace with a sakura petal made out of pink rare chains were all made out of gold and the pink diamond was glistening in the light that shined.

"Merry Christmas Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, as Sakura gave Naruto a bone crushing hug, "Thank you, Naruto..."she whispered, happily before he captured her lips one more time. The kiss was slow, yet it had all the love they had for each other, it was a long passionate kiss the couple shared.

'Maybe... Just Maybe.. I can forget that one faithful day and replace it with this day...'he thought, as he smiled in the kiss.

'The day I finally got everything I dreamed of and Im not letting it go. Im going to protect it with my heart... forever..'

* * *

Just as promise! I uploaded it on Christmas Eve! Please Enjoy!

**READ AND REVIEW! - I DONT OWN NARUTO : Masashi Kishimoto-sama does:)**

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA!:):)**


End file.
